


Little talks

by betweenalphandomega



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Fluff, Jared siendo el mayor fan de sus ex tripulantes, M/M, Post Reinos, Softismo, posibles spoilers de Ladrones?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega
Summary: Jared presencia muchas cosas sin que los vivos se den cuenta. Esta es una de las que le alegran la vida después de la muerte.
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Little talks

Es una tontería... Un detalle tonto que quizás solo sea cosa suya, pero… al fortachón le brillan los ojos al sonreír tras provocar la risa de sus sobrinos, y en cierto modo, él parece ser el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso. 

A Rickon le encanta hacer de niñero para la reina de Dahes, y eso Jared lo sabe, aunque no es muy difícil darse cuenta de ello, pues el gigantón es como un maldito libro abierto. Aquella tarde se encuentra arrullando a su tocayo, con la risa fácil y las manos delicadas al tratar con el infante, que, de vez en cuando, se queda absorto, mirándolos tanto al pirata como a él, iridiscente e invisible en medio de la habitación.

Y no es por exagerar, de verdad de la buena, pero si sigue haciendo que su sobrino se ría así, de esa manera tan destartalada y tierna, a lo mejor se muere otra vez de lo adorable que eran los malditos.

Porque nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero adora a esas dos bolas de carne que no hacen más que llorar, comer y vomitarle a su padre encima cuando intenta que echen los gases. Tal vez… y solo tal vez le saquen un poco la faceta tierna que ni siquiera sabe que tiene. 

Él es su guardián, el Capitán de los mocosos, y piensa guiarlos hasta en los mares más revueltos hacia lo correc… a quien quiere engañar, seguramente será la razón por la que terminen cantando canciones burdas en una taberna, con una jarra de cerveza en las manos.

Sí… quizás no sea la mejor influencia, pero qué le va a hacer, él es como es y ni siquiera en la muerte piensa cambiar eso. Solo espera que Kay no le riña demasiado cuando se vean de nuevo — _más tarde que pronto, a poder ser—._

— Se te cae la baba — el comentario de Collen los pilla por sorpresa, a ambos, vivo y muerto.

Por un momento Jared se pregunta a cuál de los dos se refiera, si a él o a Rickon. Después recuerda que los únicos que parecen verlo son los críos, y se le pasa.

— _Pues sí, sí que se le cae la baba —_ comenta el fantasma — _gracias por tus sabias palabras una vez más, Collen, amigo mío._

Como respuesta, Rick sonríe aún con más fuerza.

— Es que los han hecho con ganas — una risita suave por parte del menor, que deja a la princesita de Dahes en la cuna, completamente dormida — míralos, son perfectos.

— _¿A qué sí? Si es que mis sobrinos son…_

Collen se dirige hasta su pareja, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca por tercera vez en aquel día. 

— No te digo que no — una sonrisa, un beso en la cabeza, y el Jared diminuto mirándolo con los ojos verdosos muy abiertos — se te nota cómodo con ellos.

— Me gustan los críos. 

El niño mira al techo, viendo la pedorreta que el temido capitán del _Angelique_ le dedica desde lo alto y se echa a reír de nuevo, alzando las manos regordetas. Por instinto, el que una vez fue rubio estira la mano hacia él y le roza la palma de una mano. El chiquillo cierra el puño y encuentra aire, frío, pero no se queja. Su tocayo mira a sus viejos amigos; el navegante abraza el cuello del castaño y mira al crío con los ojos serenos. 

A veces la idea de haber presenciado la unión de esos dos le fascina. Son polos opuestos, pero encajan tan bien que abruma. 

— Lo sé…

Son dos palabras, pero quedan suspendidas en el aire y revolotean a su alrededor, etéreas. Como él.

Tras ello se forma un silencio extraño, sin llegar a ser tenso, pero a medio camino de lo cómodo y lo pesado. Jared sigue jugando con el infante, como suele hacer por las noches, pendiente, quizás, de los dos hombres que dejan una conversación flotando, como las nubes o los maderos de un naufragio.

Solo espera que con esta no se hundan ellos.

Los observa con el corazón inexistente in crescendo. 

— No hemos hablado nunca de este tema — comienza Collen.

Siempre suele empezar él esas conversaciones.

— No, nunca hemos hablado de este tema.

Parpadeos, los dos mirándose, y el intruso invisible del cuarto atento, fascinado por la quietud de la habitación. El sonido del aire llega amortiguado por el bullicio de la ciudad y se cuela por los rincones más insospechados del cuarto.

Collen se muerde el labio y Rick acerca la mano hasta su barbilla, con la expresión más suave que verá alguna vez dicho castillo. Desde fuera, el pirata fantasmal distingue la misma dulzura que veía en su cubierta años atrás. 

Y eso se le clava aún más dentro que la madera que le arrancó la vida.

Porque ese gesto sabe a hogar, y oh, elementos, solo él sabe lo mucho que echa de menos decirles que se busquen un cuarto y que le manden a la mierda por ello.

— No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.

Le ve cerrar los ojos, el castaño le aparta un mechón del rostro.

— No me siento obligado a nada, bobo — Collen le besa la palma de la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, acercándolos de nuevo al niño que sigue concentrado en el Capitán — pero sé que lo has pensado alguna vez. 

— Quiero saber qué opinas tú, ¿te gustaría que lo intentásemos?

— _A mí sí, oye._

Jared II se lleva la mano a la boca y Rick le hace cosquillas en la barriga con un dedo. Su tío rubio ahoga un sonidito extraño al verlo mover los pies y darle una pequeña patada al más grande.

— No lo sé… pensaba que no… pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

— No tenemos por qué tener prisa.

— ¿Tú crees que se nos daría bien?

— _Habéis evitado que Nadim se tire por la borda todos estos años, por supuesto que lo haríais bien, idiotas, ya tenéis mucha experiencia._

—Creo que serías el mejor padre de la historia.

Collen suelta una risa suave.

—No sé ni por qué te pregunto, no puedes ser objetivo.

—Soy sincero —una mueca burlona.

Unos ojos en blanco.

—Piensa que Kay y Nadim son un desastre y no les va mal.

— _A ver si os vais a pensar que es Nadim el que hace que se callen encima, que quien les canta por las noches soy yo._

— Bueno, ellos tienen mucha ayuda…

—¿te crees que nos dejarían a nuestra suerte?

— _No. Los mato yo mismo._

— No… pero… ¿tendríamos tiempo para criar a un niño o una niña?

—Podríamos adaptarnos.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir.

La mano que está cerca de su rostro le acaricia la mejilla con ternura, y el navegante cierra los ojos bajo su tacto.

— Collen. Yo solo quiero verte feliz, y si en esa felicidad no entran niños, no habrá niños.

Jared II ve conveniente atrapar el pulgar del mayor con las manos e intenta adueñarse de él. Algo irrelevante en ese momento, pero al fantasma le parece demasiado adorable para ignorarlo, así que deja escapar un pequeño “aw”. 

Collen, casi como si pudiese escucharle, clava los ojos aguamarina en el infante y deja que las comisuras de sus labios se curven. 

— Sabes… sí que son muy monos. 

— Pase lo que pase hay que dejar una cosa clara. Tenemos que ser los tíos favoritos.

_— ¡JA!_

— Lo vamos a tener difícil. Gavin tiene alas, eso suma muchos puntos.

— _Yo soy un fantasma parlante, supera eso._

Collen oculta el rostro en el cuello ajeno, Jared se cruza de brazos.

— Ya tienes a Jared ganado, mírale. Te adora. 

El crío, como respuesta, le da un par de golpecitos en la mano, como si solo quisiera quedarse con el pulgar.

— A ti te adoran los dos.

— Que va.

— Que sí.

— Que no.

— _Que os busquéis una habitación de una vez._

Puede que ellos ni siquiera sean conscientes, pero Jared, en su forma etérea, sabe que tomen la decisión que tomen, no los va a dejar solos. Después de todo, son tan hermanos suyos como el padre de las criaturas, que abre las puertas y les interrumpe, ajeno a aquello.

—Espero que no hayan dado mucha guerra.

— _Menos que tú, seguro._


End file.
